My Salvation
by wise.naivety
Summary: Everyone has their own form of salvation. Some turn to religion, to the thrill of the game, the love of a woman or the comfort of wine. For Athos, one salvation will lead him down a path he never thought he would walk again. Athos/OC
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has their own form of salvation. Some turn to religion, to the thrill of the game, the love of a woman or the comfort of wine. For Athos, one salvation will lead him down a path he never thought he would walk again. Athos/OC

Disclaimer – I do not own the BBC Musketeers, any original characters are of my own creation.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**We all have our vices**_

It's amazing how such a simple thing could invoke so many feelings.

Happiness, sadness, joy…love. But I didn't want any of those things. I wanted to forget, and I found my salvation in the bottom of a glass.

I was a private drinker, more than happy to keep my company limited to a bottle of red. Even D'Artagnan knew not to disturb me when I went to the tavern, though the young Gascon had tried unsuccessfully to join me on more than one occasion.

Though not tonight…no tonight it was just me and my salvation, in a crowded and dark tavern I found my place of solace. The barmaid knew me and knew that I would spend good money here if she kept the wine coming…and keep coming it did.

I couldn't stop my thoughts from wandering to my brothers and what they would be doing as I filled up my glass, another bottle done. Porthos would be gambling, Aramis would be womanizing and D'Artagnan would be at the garrison, practicing until his hands bled.

We all had our vices. Our salvations. It seems such a fine line between the two that they can't help but blur together, their meanings lost in the downward spiral.

I can't help but look around the room at the people surrounding me and think to myself…is this the place where they too find their salvation? Dark thoughts for an even darker night. The wine was supposed to stop me thinking and yet here I am trying to find poetry in a room of sin. Conclusion….I mustn't have had enough wine.

I lift my glass only to find I've finished anther bottle, looking to the bar I can't see the barmaid. Of course she's not there when I need it most. I would rather remain hidden in the shadows but the night was young and there was so much drinking still to be done.

Before I could move I felt the cold, smooth end of a pistol on the back on my neck. My hands flew to my own weapons and with a sinking heart I realized I had been disarmed, how did I not notice my killer take my pistols and knives?

"My, my what have I got here? A king's musketeer caught off guard and unarmed in a dangerous tavern in Paris. It must be my lucky day," the voice behind me purred.

A woman. I had been disarmed and was now at the mercy of a woman. Could it be Milady?

"It appears you have the upper hand _madame, I find myself unarmed and defenseless," I say._

"Unarmed yes, defenseless I think not," as she pushed the pistol harder into my neck. "Drunk, distracted and now at my mercy, what would your captain say if he saw such behavior?"

No…it wasn't Milady. Who is this woman? Perhaps a new agent working for the Cardinal?

"Do I at least get to know the identity of my executioner?"

"Hmmm…..I'll give some clues and we'll see how smart you are. I do so love to play games," the mystery woman said.

I could practically hear her smile when she said this. She was taking enjoyment out of my peril…but there was something so familiar about what she said, a memory just out of my reach.

"I don't play games," I answer.

"Only because you always lose to me," was her short reply.

That was it. I knew who this was but it couldn't be…

"Selene." The pistol moved from the back of my neck.

"Well what do know? You can win a game after all."

**Please review! All feedback welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**A surprising revelation**_

_Athos _

Selene D'Amboise. Lady Selene D'Amboise if I'm using her full title, had returned to Paris. Deadly, calculated, the only female musketeer in existence and most importantly, Captain Treville's most beloved goddaughter.

And I know what you're asking yourself, how had a lady become one of the kings muskteers?

Her mother was part of the French nobility and caused quite a stir when she married one of the king's musketeers. A tragedy saw Selene come to the garrison when she was 10, her parents will clearly stating that should anything happen to them, Selene would be raised by her fathers closest friend Treville.

Military strategy, hand-to-hand combat, swords, pistols, honor and death – this was the world that Selene grew up in. And she lived for it.

A favorite among the musketeers, including Porthos and Aramis, everyone loved her. Except for me. We clashed at every turn, she was stubborn, proud and refused to take orders. She was always causing me trouble and enjoyed making me look like a fool.

I'd known her for years, since I first decided to leave my old life behind and join the musketeers. The last time I had seen her she looked like a teenage boy, hair chopped off, in men's clothing challenging the new recruits to a duel. That was more than two years ago. Treville never revealed where she had gone, just that she was on a mission and would return when it was complete.

I had forgotten about her the day she left, had never thought on her during her absence and relished in the calm.

And now here she was, sitting in front of me, holding my weapons looking very pleased with herself.

_Selene_

The familiar rumble of the city, the smell from the bakeries, the feeling in the air…I took my first step into Paris in more than two years and it just felt right.

After a long journey on the water it was good to finally be on a solid ground. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment, taking in everything around me.

I was home. And the city welcomed me back into its arms.

"Give us your money and we won't have any problems," a voice behind me demanded.

I felt the familiar feel of a knife against my throat. Ah Paris, I truly had missed this city.

"You dumb or somethin'? I said give us your money!"

I smiled, keeping my eyes closed, "Well I'm certainly not dumb, so I must be something," I said to the men.

"Wha.."

He barley had time to finish his sentence before I slammed my head back, breaking his nose. I grabbed the hand that was at my neck, snapping his wrist and taking the knife. I slammed it into his stomach before he even had time to scream. I heard his body hit the ground and smiled, I did take a sick satisfaction in violence.

I turned around and looked at his companions, the men still not quite sure what had just happened. Looking at each other than looking at me, standing half in the shadows with the bloodied knife in my hand.

"Well gentleman, as your now dead companion said, are you dumb or something? I think you should think on this and then make your decision," I said, throwing the knife in the air and catching it.

The men looked at each other again and then turned and ran in the opposite direction.

'_Smart move.'_

Now what to do? The night was still young and I was back home. I think a celebration was in order.

'_Should I go surprise father now? Or maybe the boys?'_

My feet started moving of their own accord, taking me through the city while my mind wandered.

When I left Paris I was shattered, devastated that I would be away from my family. The musketeers were my world, my everything and I never thought that I would fit in anywhere else.

I cried so much when I left, wondering why this had happened to me. I could hardly hear the final words from my father echoing in my head "Someday you will understand why this happened…"

Spain. I was to go to Spain and report to the king what was happening. I was to be a lady of the Spanish court. Placed perfectly to hear all the gossip and talk and report back to France.

Who better than a woman to do such a mission? No one would ever suspect a harmless lady of the court to be a spy. For two years I had been pretending to be something I'm not, training in secret and sending reports to France.

But not anymore. No, I was home, back with my adopted family, no longer having to live a lie. And it felt good! I could do what ever I wanted tonight. Now where had my feet taken me?

'_A tavern, perfect!'_ I smiled to myself, good work feet. '_The Wren, a slightly dodgy establishment and the favorite watering hole of a certain musketeer…this was a surprising development in the evening.'_

I pulled my hat lower as I stepped into The Wren, it was packed, loud, noisy and smelled. I couldn't have been happier. Looking round the room I couldn't see my target. '_Where was he?'_

There! Not surprisingly he was in the corner, a bottle of wine in front of him, almost finished. I smiled to myself and took a step towards him then faltered.

'_Out of everyone, he was the first person I wanted to see when I got off the boat, him? Well…why not have some fun first.'_

With a smirk on my face I walked towards the bar, a young barmaid saw me walk up and turned her attention to me.

"Evenin sir, what can I get for you tonight?"

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, I was wearing men's clothing. "I'll take two bottles of red," throwing some money down on the bar.

I saw her surprise at hearing my soft voice and startled, she quickly got my wine without haste. I gave her a smile and turned to find my target exactly where I left him, looking distracted.

'_Perfect.'_

I waked through the bar, careful to keep myself in the shadows and dodge the rowdy patrons. He still hadn't seen me creep up behind him, this really was all too easy.

With precision I slid his knife out, carefully unhooked his pistols and let gravity drop them into my waiting hands. He still hadn't noticed, I couldn't stop the smirk that was appearing on my face.

I put the pistol to his neck and whispered "My, my what have I got here? A king's musketeer caught off guard and unarmed in a dangerous tavern in Paris. It must be my lucky day."

His hands went to his weapons in a second, then I heard him sigh as he realized they were gone. This was too easy!

"It appears you have the upper hand _madame, I find myself unarmed and defenseless," he said._

_A warmth spread through my body, hearing his voice for the first time in years. He still had that polished tone, a darkness and mystery, that confidence in his words. I was surprised to realize then just how much I had missed him. I pushed my pistol into his neck a little harder. _

_"__Unarmed yes, defenseless I think not. Drunk, distracted and now at my mercy, what would your captain say if he saw such behavior?" _

He didn't move, a seasoned musketeer, he knew he needed more time to figure out a way out of this situations.

_"__Do I at least get to know the identity of my executioner?" he said._

_"__Hmmm…..I'll give some clues and we'll see how smart you are. I do so love to play games," I said._

_I was smiling, wondering if he would realize who I was._

_"__I don't play games," he answers._

_"__Only because you always lose to me." _

_He turned his head slightly, '__Ah, he remembered.'_

_"__Selene." I removed my pistol. _

_"__Well what do know? You can win a game after all." _


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Like a good wine, people change**_

_Selene_

I saw his shoulders sag as he realized who I was, no longer feeling the rush of adrenaline that came with having an enemy at his unprotected back, ready to strike at any moment.

As I stepped around to be in his line of sight I suddenly realised that I was nervous about his reaction to me. It had been two years since we had seen each other, what if he was a changed man? What if I don't recognize the face that I could once read so well?

_Coward, step around and face him, you are a musketeer! _

I held my breath and put on my most confident smile and stepped in front of Athos.

He looked different, yet exactly the same in so many ways. He had aged slightly, his beard was far more pronounced now, a new scar adorned his face….but his eyes, those green eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul had not changed a day.

And, as usual, they currently screamed irritation and annoyance in my direction. He was looking at me with that exasperated look, his mouth in a thin line, arms crossed and leaning back. Well, at least some things would never change.

"Come now Athos, no welcome back Selene, Paris hasn't been the same without you, I've missed you so much?" I teased, placing his weapons in the middle of the table, leaning back with my most innocent face on.

His eyes narrowed in my direction. "Welcome back Selene, Paris vastly improved after you left and no, I have not missed you at all."

Now I was beaming! I had missed banter, missed being treated as an equal, had missed being treated like a man.

"Oh please Athos, I simply can't believe that, we have always been such close friends!"

"You threatened me," he growled.

"I surprised you."

"With my own weapons."

"Hardly my fault that you can't keep track of them," I announced.

"To my back."

"Well I can't very well surprise you from the front, you would have recognised me, hence I would have ruined your surprise, so really if you think about it, it was for your benefit."

Selene crossed her legs while putting her arms behind her head, sharing a sly grin that spells trouble. Yes, this was the Selene that Athos remembered, quick witted with a sharp tongue, she did so enjoy teasing him. He wanted her gone.

"Kindly leave so I can continue my drinking."

She threw her head back and laughed. Athos was surprised to hear such a gentle, feminine laugh, the girl he remembered wasn't quite so subtle or polished in her presentation.

"Oh come come Athos I was only teasing, it's been such a long time that I simply couldn't help myself," she apologised…slightly.

"Well now that you are done, I ask you again to kindly leave."

"But I have a present for you!" I pouted.

Athos was immediately suspicious and I could hardly blame him, we didn't have the greatest track record when it came to 'presents'.

"Really? Like the time you unhooked my saddle? Or when you hid my clothing on the roof? Or when you organized my engagement to a 60 year old woman?"

I leant forward and smiled. "Even you have to admit the last one was pretty good."

I could tell that Athos' patience was wearing thin as he stood up to leave…or attack, either way I placed my gift quickly on the table. Something I knew would tickle his fancy. There, placed in the middle of us were two bottles of some of the best Spanish wine I could smuggle into Paris.

Intrigued, Athos lifted the bottle into the light to read the label, then looked at me with an inquisitive brow raised waiting for an explanation.

"I know it sounds insane given our history, but tonight when I took my first step back home, I started walking and my feet took me here. I've been pretending to be someone different for so long, I just wanted to spend the evening in the company of someone who knows me, really knows me. And I immediately thought of you," Selene finished her speech, looking across to Athos while he processed what she had just confessed.

I waited for his response, a strange nervousness filling my stomach as the silence continued. The buzz of the tavern seemed to disappear while I waited. _Why isn't he saying anything? Perhaps this was a mistake…._

"Well…it would be a shame if such great wine were to go to waste," he drawled out.

I couldn't stop smiling, "I'll get some glasses then."

_Athos_

Athos watched Selene walk through the tavern and noticed something different in the room, a strange reaction that he hadn't noticed before. All the men were turning as she walked past, watching her.

_Perhaps they weren't used to seeing a woman in mans clothing and armed. It was quite a rare sight._

The object of everyone's eye hadn't seemed to notice any of this, picking up the mugs and walking back towards me without a glance or care to the looks she was receiving.

"I can't tell you how long it's been since I've had such a qualified drinking partner, no one else could ever keep up the pace," Selene announced.

"One of my many talents it would seem," I mumbled.

She filled our glasses up and passed one to me, raising it to for a toast. "Well what shall we toast? The King and Queen? France? Honor? The Cardinal?"

I couldn't contain my snort.

"No, not the Cardinal, god knows that man is doing enough of his own toasts," she said.

With a big sigh I raised my cup to hers and said, "To you Selene, welcome back to Paris."

I clinked my cup to hers and threw back my wine, Selene mimicking me. I had a feeling this would be an interesting night as she delved into the story of her homecoming.

She was an animated storyteller, moving her arms widely; having every expression cross her face as she regaled me with some person at some event that at that present time I couldn't quite focus on.

There was something very different about the girl in front of me and while she talked on, I took the opportunity to just really look at her. She was still Selene, still trouble but there was a change.

She had blonde hair, currently tied up in a low bun with small pieces escaping and framing her face, which was more defined as she had finally lost her baby fat that we all teased her about. A dainty nose, flushed cheeks and full lips, she looked…like a lady. She was sitting up straight without realizing, legs tucked daintily below her seat, her voice was softer than I remembered.

While she was wearing pants, boots and a shirt, she had a leather bodice over her shirt covered with a fitted leather jacket. She had a woman's figure, small at the waist where she carried her pistols and knives. A stark reminder to that she was still a danger.

When she had left she was rough, loud and feisty. She hated to be thought of as a girl so she determinedly made herself look and act like a young man but here in front of me was a polished young woman.

The one thing that hadn't changed was her eyes. The deepest blue I had ever seen on anyone, they were the windows to her soul, and she could never hide her feelings from anyone. And right now they were annoyed.

"Where you listening to anything I just said?" she asked.

"I'm sure at some stage I was, just don't ask me to recall any facts or places and we'll be fine," I answered.

She gave me a cold look and poured more wine into our cups.

"There's something very different about you," I queried.

This peaked her interest. She looked over at me and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Different how?"

"You look different," quiet an intelligible answer. This wine must be affecting me more than I realise.

Selene snorted into her cup then looked to me. "Well it has been two years Athos, people change."

I suppose she was right, sometimes I forget how much a person can change but then again, we never really do know anyone as my history will prove. Not even my brothers, my closest allies now who I truly am.

"You must tell me all that has been happening in Paris, how are Aramis and Porthos? Are you three still inseparable?" Selene asked.

"We do still seem to spend quite some time in each others company."

She gave me her most unimpressed face while filling up our cups, one bottle done another still to go.

"Really Athos could you be any duller," she queried.

"Although we have had a new addition."

I knew this would get her attention, as her wide eyes darted to mine.

"Now this is news! Who is he? How did he join?" Always so curious, she never could contain this and hated not knowing every detail.

"A young Gascon named D'Artagnan. His entrance into our lives was quite dramatic really but since then he's shown his determination to be a musketeer and has proved his worth many times, he still has much to learn but he shows true promise…..He will make a great musketeer," I finished, draining the last of the wine in my cup.

I looked over to Selene but she was looking at me with a strange expression.

"Wow, he really must be something special to have you speak so highly of him," she finished.

I coughed, this was getting too personal, I had a soft spot for the boy but didn't want it to get around. It certainly wouldn't fit into my reputation. Time to turn the tables.

"And what of you then? Two years away, you must have some stories," I inquired, thinking that the question would invoke her to another story but the reaction was quite the opposite. Her face seemed to drop and was suddenly void of any emotion.

"There really isn't much to tell. I was sent away to be invisible and that's what I did," she grabbed the cork out the next bottle and went to pour more wine but I grabbed the bottle out of her hand.

"There must be more to it than that surely," I pushed.

"No not really," she sighed and reached for the bottle.

I held the wine back and just looked at her, she was never one to shy away from a question and if I'm being honest, the lack of emotion was alarming and so against her character.

She couldn't reach the wine sitting down and I was at least a head taller than her so she wasn't getting anymore till she answered my question. She sat back and huffed.

We glared at each other over the table for a few minutes before she cracked, throwing her arms up in the air.

"FINE! ..stupid bastard…" she mumbled to herself.

"It was a look into a world that I've been avoiding for years. I was reminded of the life that could have been, a life spent in the shadows to be looked at but never heard. I thought I would have to lie more or be careful what I said but then I realized that no one was listening to me and were more than happy to brush me aside," she shared a dark laugh. "I could have screamed and no one would have even spared a backward glance. It was like being in a cage."

She had experienced a glimpse of the life that was destined to be hers. It's hard to imagine someone like Selene, so full of life and passion, as a woman forced to live under someone's rule. For her, such a life truly was a prison. Such as mine had been.

_It seemed we were both trying to escape a life that had been laid out before us_.

I knew the antidote to this. "Well then, we are lucky to have such an amazing wine to celebrate your freedom," I announced.

She looked up at me with a small knowing smiling, "Yes, thank god for wine, or we would all have to face our nightmares."

**Next chapter – the morning after and Selene meets D'Artagnan for the first time. **

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A quiet morning**

_Selene_

_Drip….drip….drip…drip_

What is that sound?

_Drip….drip….drip…drip_

It'll stop, surely it will stop soon.

_Drip….drip….drip…drip_

Or it will just keep going.

_Drip….drip….drip…drip_

Argh what is it?!

_Drip….drip….drip…drip_

And where the hell am I?

I lifted my hat off my head and groaned, maybe moving wasn't the best idea…and potentially those last few bottles of wine last night might not have been a good idea either. The question still remained though, where was I?

I sat up, realising that I had been sleeping on a chair and good god my neck hurt. I looked around the room for a clue to where I was. It was a basic room, a table and the chair that I currently sat on and what looked like a rather comfortable bed, which was at present occupied by a happily sleeping musketeer.

I stood up stiffly and stretched, my muscles sore after the nights efforts and sleeping in my makeshift 'bed'. As I checked to see that I had made it through the night with all my belongings – which I had – I thought back to how I had ended up in Athos' room.

Athos and I had been drinking for more than a few hours, getting through my lovely bottles of Spanish wine before moving back to the cheap French drop. After more than a few, er loud arguments the tavern owner 'politely' asked that we leave.

That's right! After we stumbled into the street I realised that in my haste to get back into the city I hadn't organised a house yet and suggested that Athos should be a gentleman and let me have his bed for the night. We argued back and forth for a while, mostly his argument was that he only has to be a gentleman in the presence of a lady. I punched him in the face for that comment. We finally settled on a space in his room, but he only gave me his chair and took the bed himself.

After I slipped my boots on I walked quietly over to where Athos was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, his thoughts not troubled with war or the King, just calmly lost in his dreams. It was strange, to see him so quiet and still, he really was quite handsome. He was an enigma, lost in his demons, led by honour and duty, an educated gentleman softly spoken now a soldier. Yes, an enigma.

I hated to admit it but last night had been so much fun, I couldn't help but tease Athos, he just gave the best reactions. But…he still made me sleep in chair and that simply could not pass without some type of ramification.

I looked around the room for some inspiration, something that could help me get my revenge. What to do, what to do…I walked around to see what I could use. There! The drip-dripping from this morning was from a bucket just outside the window collecting the rain.

A small smile crept onto my face, _perfect. _I picked the bucket up, careful not to drop any water on myself and crept carefully back to Athos' bed. _Not too close, he'll lash out, keep myself close to the door for a quick retreat, quick hands._

I took another look at him, sleeping peacefully, so unaware of what was about to happen and merciless to do anything about it. _Oh, I was going to enjoy this_.

With a final cheeky grin to myself, I said a prayer, held my breath and threw the water.

"AHHHHGGHH!" Athos threw himself forward, hair dripping down his face, breathing heavily. He held a knife in his hand _lucky I wasn't standing so close_. The shocked look on his face was enough to break me out of my silence, the laughter bubbled over and I couldn't stop it.

Selene leant against the wall, doubled over with laughter as Athos slowly turned to look at her, eyes slowing going from her face to her hand which still held the now empty bucket. His eyes narrowed as he realised what she had done. Selene was slowly reigning in her laughter, wiping the tears from her eyes when she looked at Athos with a grin on her face.

"Good morning sunshine, you looked a little dirty so I thought I would help," I said.

Athos' eyes narrowed even more, his face glowering with anger. "You always have been most helpful Selene, how ever can I repay the favour?" he growled.

Selene felt her stomach clench in alarm, no wonder he held such command over the other musketeers, his voice was so powerful and threatening when he was mad. And oohhh he is mad.

"No need to, it's just in my nature I suspect." It was time for a speedy exit I think, my foot inching closer to the door.

"Oh no," Athos paused, "I insist."

Before she could bolt, Athos leapt of the bed reaching for Selene and with a squeak she went to run past him, just one more step and she would be in the hallway and on her way to freedom, _so close!_ Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm pull her roughly and she stumbled back into a hard body, as two strong arms slid around her slim waste pulling her against Athos and effectively trapping her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she shivered involuntarily.

"Well well, what have we here?" his whispered to me, his mouth against my ear. I felt my stomach clench again but not in fear…no it was something else…anticipation.

"It appears that I am your prisoner," I say.

"And what will I do with you?" The question seems to hang in the air between us. What could he be planning, I mean it was just water how angry can one man be.

"I think I might give you a bath."

"Wha…"

Selene doesn't get the sentence out before Athos threw her over his shoulder, her face to his back and her legs tucked firmly in his arm.

"ATHOS! What are you doing?! Put me down! I'm serious put me down right now! ATHOS!"

**D'ARTAGNON**

Unknown to the events transpiring above them, D'Artagnon, Aramis and Porthos were at that moment in the courtyard of the garrison enjoying a quiet breakfast. Aramis was currently regaling them with stories of his latest conquest, a countess from Switzerland apparently.

"I tell you both, they simply do not make women that way in Paris," said Aramis.

"Yea alright, I've heard this before," Porthos interrupted with a quick look at the young Gascon who smiled and joined in the game.

"I have to agree with Porthos," D'Artagnon said while he leant forward over his drink, looking at Aramis across the table with raised eyebrows.

"And besides," continued Porthos, "nothing compares to the lady I took home last night, she would put Switzerland to shame, doing her country proud she was."

Aramis huffed at him while D'Artagnan laughed.

"And you my young friend, did you meet any fine women last night in your adventures through Paris, perhaps a married woman?" asked Aramis. D'Artagnan sighed, it was common knowledge among the men that D'Artagnan was in love with Constance.

"No news to share I'm afraid," D'Artagnan wanted the attention off himself, he hated talking about Constant with the men, they didn't understand the depth of his feelings. "Perhaps Athos found someone last night?"

Both men threw their heads back and laughed. "D'Artagnan in all the years I've know Athos, I've never seen him take a woman home," revealed Aramis.

"Have you seen the way the man drinks? Even a whore can recoginse that there's no money to be made from a man who's passed out" laughed Porths.

As fate would have it, at that exact moment the men all heard a loud scream from above and looked up to see the man in question walking down the stairs…with a blonde woman over his shoulder. And she was not happy about the situation.

They all looked at each other in shock, "Did we all just see that?" Aramis asked the group.

Athos reached the bottom of the stairs and gave them all a curt nod while he continued on his way, walking determinedly towards to stables taking no heed to the woman screaming at him to put her down.

"Are we hallucinating or does Athos have a woman over his shoulder?" D'Artagnan asked the group.

"I don't believe what I am seeing," breathed Porthos.

"I mean it Athos!" the mystery blonde screamed. "Put me down, put me down right now or you will regret it!"

Athos reached the edge of the stables and stopped. "Put you down?" he asked.

"Yes, for the love of god put me down!" she wailed at him.

He paused for a moment before saying "Your wish is my command." And he promptly dropped her into the horses drinking trough.

The men could not believe what they had just seen. Not only had Athos appeared from his room with a woman, he had now carried her against her will and dropped her in freezing water.

What the hell was going on?

**Athos**

There was a strange satisfaction that came from the sound of Selene hitting the water, there was an even greater satisfaction at the noise she made when she did.

"AAGGHH! Oh my god, so so so cold," she yelled. "Athos you are such a bastard!"

I leant over her and looked her in the eyes, "Enjoying your bath?" I asked.

She was soaked from head to toe, her blonde hair pooling around her and sticking to her face. Her eye narrowed at me.

"Why yes monsieur, it's delightful, perhaps you could join me?" She asked.

"Oh no I've already had my bath this morning, courtesy of you," I smiled back sweetly at her.

Selene glared again and splashed some water in my direction. As I was laughing at her I noticed her lips were turning slightly blue and as much as I loved payback, I didn't want her getting sick. I sighed.

"Come on, time to get out I think," I offered her my hand to her for help.

She glared at it, but took it nonetheless. As she stood up I noticed that her shirt was soaked…er…her white shirt was soaked through. I could feel a blush creeping at my face. She took my hand and for a second I thought she was going to try to pull me in with her.

"Don't even think about it" I snarled at her. She just rolled her eyes and stepped out of the bath. She was ringing her hair out, about to start another yelling match with me I think when she looked past me and paused. I turned to see what had caught her attention and realised that we had a captivated audience.

"Would someone like to explain just what the hell is going on here?!" Aramis yelled in our direction.

Oh yes, it was such a joy to have Selene back in my life.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**How to make a musketeer blush**

**Last time…**

"Don't even think about it," I snarled at her. She just rolled her eyes and stepped out of the water. She was ringing her hair out, about to start another yelling match with me I think when she looked past me and paused. I turned to see what had caught her attention and realised that we had a captivated audience.

"Would someone like to explain just what the hell is going on here?!" Aramis yelled in our direction.

_Selene_

I was cold, my clothes were soaked and Athos had got the last laugh. Basically I was well and truly pissed off and ready to give Athos a lashing.

With a grumble I took the hand in front of me and stepped out of the water. _Holy hell it was cold!_ I could feel my hands start to shake as I squeezed the water from my hair. Oh Athos was going to get an ear full from me!

As I turned to face him, I was about to let off a tirade of abuse that would make a priest blush with language certainly not fit for young woman, when my eyes caught sight of an audience to our little courtyard performance, three very shocked musketeers, two who I recognised and one a new face. No wait…two musketeers and one stranger, though he was in the garrison this young newcomer didn't have the markings of a musketeer, _curious_.

"Would someone like to explain just what the hell is going on here?!" Aramis yelled in our direction.

_Aramis!_ Without a doubt he really was the most handsome musketeer in the regiment. With his dark Spanish looks and smooth voice, it was no surprise he was a favourite among the ladies. He held such a passion for life and all things beautiful, it would one day no doubt be his undoing. There was a depth to him that he only showed to those he truly trusted, to be in his confidence was an honour and he guarded his friends closely.

I couldn't stop the smile that was making its way onto my face; lost in my memories of all the good times we had shared together. I had been waiting for this day for so long and from the looks on their faces, my two closest friends didn't have the slightest clue who I was. _Well, I would be crazy not to use this opportunity to have some fun!_

Shaking off my happy memories, I put on my most outraged face, placed my hands on my hips and with a deep breath started my performance.

"I would think that it was obvious what was going on, a young woman in trouble and two musketeers idly standing by while she's manhandled by one of their companions! Another example of the musketeers famous 'honour' I suppose?"

Athos turned back to look at me, a questioning look on his face. With the men distracted, I shared a sly wink with him. He turned his face down and laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head and waiting for the reaction of his friends.

The men's faces very quickly changed from confused, to shocked and alarmed. Porthos turned to Aramis and D'Artagnan and they all exchanged a look before Porthos turned back to me raising his hands in the air.

_Porthos._ A fierce friend, his loyalty ran deep. He had made a life for himself, escaping the Court of Miracles to gain the kings' favour and become a feared and renowned musketeer. He had taken me under his protection as soon as he saw me, he really was like a big brother. He told me once that he would kill any man who put a hand to me and he meant it, I was family and _no one_ messed with his family.

He took a step forward and started his explanation, "Now I don't think there's any reason to jump to conclusions, we were just…"

I didn't give him a chance to continue. "You were just watching a young woman being held against her will, obviously in need of help and thought you might what? Get a good show?"

The men were stunned speechless, at a loss at how to handle this situation. _I mustn't laugh, I mustn't laugh, I mustn't laugh._ The young man I didn't recognise decided that he might try his hand at fixing this awkward situation.

"I hardly think….I mean we weren't looking…it was just.." he stumbled over his words.

"Well _thank you _for your contribution to the conversation but until you can form full sentences maybe leave the talking to the adults," I replied sarcastically, pointing out his obvious young age.

D'Artagnan was so shocked at being spoken to in such a manner that his mouth was hanging open, it really was a hilarious sight to see three grown men stumbling over some harsh words from a woman. I could see Athos' shoulders shaking as he held in his laugh, his eye catching mine, he was enjoying this little display just as much as I was.

"Mademoiselle it's just that we simply thought…" Aramis started, waving his hat in the air as he really were making this just too easy!

"Oh you thought I was whore? Well that makes the situation totally acceptable then!" I yelled at them.

All three men went bright red from embarrassment, unable to look me in the eye. Athos looked at me with a grin, silently telling me it was time to put them out of their obvious misery, my little performance was drawing quite a crowd now with dozens of other musketeers coming out to see what was going on and I didn't want them to get into trouble.

"Mademoiselle, for any offence we have caused and for the terrible anguish you must have suffered this morning, we all offer our sincerest apologies, please forgive us, we didn't act with the honour and ah, virtue that our positions demand" Aramis said with his hat over his heart while Porthos and D'Artagnan followed suit.

"I guess I can forgive you failing to protect me, but," I sighed dramatically, "I just don't know if I can forgive you for not recognising me Aramis, have you forgotten me already? And you Porthos, have I changed so much?" I finished sweetly.

Aramis and Porthos looked up at me, then at each other with a questioning gaze. Athos was leaning against a table, a large grin on his face, watching as the men tried to figure out who exactly I was. They both turned to look at me, before I caught Aramis' eye and saw it widen with shock and joy.

"It can't be…" he whispered. I smiled at him, a real, genuine smile and before I knew it I was in his arms being swung around.

"It is you!" he yelled, pulling me into a hug before stepping back to look at me, his hands still on my shoulders. His grin was infectious and I found myself laughing at him. I put my hands on face and grinned, "I have missed you so much" and kissed his cheek, laughing he pulled me into another hug.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Porthos deep voice asked from behind us.

I peaked over Aramis' shoulder, still locked in his embrace and looked at Porthos before pouting, "Really Porthos? Out of everyone I thought you would have recognised me first."

A few seconds passed before his mouth dropped open and with his booming voice he yelled, "SELENE!" Before running over and pulling me out of Aramis' arms into a bear hug, swinging me around while we both laughed.

I pulled back from Porthos' hug and realised I had tears in my eyes, I put an arm around both men and laughed, "God I have missed you both!"

They were beaming back at me with tears in their eyes as well, we were all finally reunited. These were my brothers, my family and after so many years away I was back home.

"I cannot believe you both fell for that performance," Athos joked from the side.

"Oh please Athos, you didn't know who I was when I found you!" I counted back.

"It took me far less time than these two."

I rolled my eyes, "If I hadn't given you a clue we'd still be in the bar with my sword against your neck."

We were distracted from another impending fight by Aramis and Porthos cracking up next to us.

"Well at least we know you two haven't changed at all!" Aramis laughed and before I could respond I suddenly sneezed.

Porthos frowned at me, "You're still soaked Selene, go and change into something dry before you get sick."

He was so worried about me, it touched a nerve and I felt myself welling up again but before they could see me cry I nodded and ran off towards Athos' room to change.

Athos made a move heading towards his room as well but Porthos stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Porthos I need to change, if you haven't noticed I'm soaked as well."

"Oh I noticed, I also noticed that you brought Selene out of your room this mornin," Porthos said looking at Athos with a small glare. "What exactly was she doing in your room?"

Athos sighed, there certainly wasn't a quiet moment when Selene was around and he started his story of last night's drinking session.

Selene had finished dressing and was currently pulling her hair off her face when she stopped to look at herself in the mirror, suddenly concerned about looking her best for her friends.

She was wearing dark brown fitted pants with black books that stopped above her knees, a white shirt with a black corset over it and a dark blue leather jacket similar to Athos' but with a more open collar. She had a belt around her middle where she strapped two knives to her lower back and two pistols sat on either thigh, her sword hung low off her weapons belt. A simple gold necklace with a circular pendent hung just above her chest. She put a hand over it, a family heirloom.

Her attention back at the mirror, she divided her hair down the middle and pulled it back into a low bun at the base of her neck, small pieces of hair falling out and framing her face. _Wait why do I care what I look it? It's just the boys!_

Huffing at her reflection she pulled on her gloves and walked confidently out of the room back towards her friends.

Coming downstairs she saw the men all standing around talking with the stranger, probably trying to explain the morning's events. Selene smiled to herself as she walked toward the group. Athos noticed her first and stopped talking, the other men soon following his example, all looking at her as she approached them.

"Well I already guessed you were talking about me but the silent treatment, you're making me nervous!" I joked with them. My comment breaking the moment as Athos walked past me, on the way to his room to change I assumed.

I looked at the three remaining musketeers, but they were all just staring at me, it was really disconcerting.

"What on earth are you all looking at?!" I asked.

Aramis responded first, "Selene you're all grown up!"

I laughed, "It has been two years Aramis, I would be concerned if I hadn't aged at all."

"No not that, as in, you look different. When you left here I swear you were constantly covered in mud and scratches, always getting into fights and refused hands down to grow your hair! And now look at you!" Aramis exclaimed.

I looked down at myself, was I really that different? "What? I don't think I look that different."

"You look like a real lady now Selene, the way you hold yourself, your voice, the hair and just…everything!" Porthos said, waving his hand in my general direction. "Put you in a dress and we could present you at court!"

"Well remember boys, looks can be deceiving," I teased as they all cracked up.

"I mean it though Selene, you've really grown into a beautiful young woman, I can hardly believe you're the same girl who begged me how to teach you how to shoot!" Aramis said while I blushed under their gazes.

"We're going to have to keep you out of trouble _and_ away from young men now, Aramis we've got our work cut out," Porthos sighed.

"Oh I didn't really cause that much trouble did I?" I asked them.

They looked blankly back at me. "Selene just this morning you've put Athos offside and tricked us and you've been back in Paris what, less than a day?" Aramis asked.

"Just making up for lost time" I smiled at them. Athos had changed and was walking towards us as I turned my attention to the young man I didn't know.

"But if I was going to cause trouble, I would start right here," I said to him as he blushed. I walked around him slowly, smiling at Aramis and Porthos. "Who is this charming young man?" I asked.

"D'Artagnan, mademoiselle," he said bowing in my direction.

"And you're not a musketeer?" I asked.

"Not yet, but I hope to be one soon my lady."

"Oh my lady," I turned to men, "I like this one," with a wink to D'Artagnan as he blushed. "I'm not sure what these rascals have told you so far, but I'm Selene D'Amboise."

"Yes they told me that," D'Artagnan answered.

"And pray tell what else did they tell you?" I queried. D'Artagnan's eyes flicked quickly towards Porthos and back to mine.

"That you're the only female musketeer in existence, you're well trained and deadly, you're mischievous and always causing trouble, and that Porthos will physically hurt me if I hurt you," he said confidently.

I laughed, "Yes I think that does cover off the basics, except they forgot to mention the most important fact particularly to someone who wants to be a musketeer," I said smiling at D'Artagnan and leaning in close to him.

"What would that be?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to respond but a deep voice from above beat me to it.

"That she's my daughter."

As soon as I heard his voice I felt my heart constrict, I was anxious, ecstatic, nervous and scared to see him all at the same time. You keep people in your memories for so long that sometimes it's like you've been looking at them through a fog. _What if he's different? What if we're not the same? What if…_NO! Stop that, you've not come this far, waited this long to let anything get in the way.

I held my breath and looked up at the balcony, Captain Treville was standing at the rail, staring down at me with a proud smile on his face. _Father_. Without a second to waste I ran past the group, up the stairs and threw myself into my adopted father. As his arms came around me and he tucked my head under his chin I felt the tears that I had kept at bay running down my face.

"Selene, my beautiful girl….welcome home."

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**TITLE**

**Last time…**

"Selene, my beautiful girl….welcome home."

Selene couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down her face, not caring who saw her at this moment of weakness, with her fathers arms around her she finally felt whole again.

Pulling back, Treville put a hand to his goddaughter's cheek, she might not have been his blood but that didn't matter to either, they were family and he considered her his child. Wiping her tears away he smiled at her, she had made it back home safely thank god. He didn't doubt her abilities, but more than a dozen French spies had gone missing during the past year and he had expected her back sooner.

Speaking of, the darn girl was supposed to have arrived in Paris yesterday, Treville had been up half the night waiting for her and then this morning he's awoken by her screaming at Athos…it was like she never left really.

Watching his face change Selene recognized the look he was giving her, the explain yourself frown.

"You were supposed to arrive yesterday, what happened? Why were you delayed?" Treville questioned.

"Er…I wasn't quite delayed, as so much as distracted…but with the best of intentions…" Selene mumbled off.

"Care to repeat that?" Treville sighed.

"I did arrive in Paris yesterday and was on my way to see you, honestly! When I sort of stumbled across the Wren and you know travel is such thirsty work and who should be there but Athos," Selene explained.

"Athos is a tavern? Yes Selene, that is very surprising," he replied sarcastically. Selene smiled at him and looped her arm through his.

"Come now, you can't be angry at me just yet, I've only just got home!"

"And already causing trouble it would seem," with a backward glance at the musketeers below him. Selene followed his gaze and grinned.

"I'm sure the garrison has been far too quiet while I've been away."

"Peaceful is the term I believe," Treville teased. "Come, we have much to discuss about your travels" he said walking into his office.

Selene waved at the inseparables and followed her father into his office. Treville walked around his desk and turned to face Selene, he loved her but there was business to discuss, he was first and foremost a soldier.

"Now, what news do you have of Spain?" Treville was not a man to waste his time on small talk.

"Much of the same really, there is still deep hate towards the King even with a Spanish queen at his side. The Spanish believe the Cardinal has all the power and is the grand puppet master of the royal couple," Selene stated.

"Well they wouldn't be wrong there," Treville sighed.

"They aren't fearful of France, they think its child rulers are weak. The one thing we have in our favor is that there is so much conflicting information that comes out of France that the truth gets lost."

"Are we any closer to knowing who the spies are?" he asked.

"It's hard to know what information to trust but the Spanish ambassador is a man to be wary of, he has many spies in the palace, it would be impossible to silence all of them. They kept talking of a French man that would come into play eventually, it sounded like they were waiting for him to take power in Paris but no names were ever used."

"And what of their alliances with other nations," he questioned.

"Spain is still wooing Savoy, hoping to bring them over and claiming that the Cardinal is to blame for the assassination attempt but with their spy removed they have little more to offer them but old rumors. The English as well have been sending representatives to the Spanish court to discuss treaties, but I have a feeling that won't go so well," Selene smiled to herself.

"Oh and why is that?"

"I heard a little rumor that a Spanish Duke had intelligence that the English were in secret talks with the French."

"Where would he have got such an idea from?" Treville smiled with Selene.

"Certainly not from a silly woman from Paris who might have shared over too much wine one night that she met the nicest English gentleman at court," she shared with a wink as Treville laughed.

_Well now that he's softened up a little time to bring the hard truths._ Selene leant forward and looked her father in the eye.

"France is in real danger of being drawn into a war, Spain is just waiting for a reason to rally their people, the countries are on a knife edge and all it will take is a small push from either side and no one, not even the Cardinal, will be able to stop what will come," Selene said with a cold edge to her voice, "also there is another thing…"

"Because that isn't enough already," Treville responded.

"Word hasn't reached France yet but many are trying to discredit the Queen herself, claiming she is having an affair with the Duke of Buckingham and that the marriage is illegitimate."

"They would turn their own people against the Queen?" he exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure that it's her own people who are responsible for all the rumors that are currently being whispered around court. I've also heard disturbing news that the Queen is barren….but this information isn't coming from the Spanish spies," Selene let the accusation hang in the air for a moment.

"You're saying that these rumors are coming from Paris? That's a serious matter Selene," he said gravely.

"Word is that it comes direct from the Queen's ladies in waiting and that the Kings line will die out without…drastic action," she said.

"Drastic action, what do you mean?"

"With the Queen out of the way, the King could remarry, form an alliance with another strong, wealthy family. Everyone knows the crown is bleeding money."

Treville went silent, looking at Selene. He knew what this meant, a war on both fronts. How could they protect the King and Queen from an enemy within the palace?

It was hard enough fighting a war behind closed doors with Spain, but fighting dissent in the heart of the palace as well, the musketeers were already under enough strain as it was.

While the musketeers were busy looking towards their boarders, someone in Paris had been working against the Crown right under Treville's nose. Distract us with the enemy we know to keep us from looking at our own backs.

He could face an army in front of him, but these faceless men working in the shadows, how can he stop an enemy he can't see? And was it his place to? He had to protect the king but this was a battle that played out in the shadows, he wasn't sure he was the type of man to fight this fight…he glanced at Selene, but maybe this wasn't a battle for men…

But what if Selene was wrong? What if the information was incorrect? What if it was being deliberately spread to entrap them all?

Treville stood up and started pacing, these were hard questions and he didn't feel like they had enough information to make any decisions yet. Selene could see the worry lines on his face while he processed the information she had shared.

"I know what you're suggested Selene and it just isn't possible," he started before Selene interrupted him.

"It _is_ possible and it makes perfect sense! Who placed the ladies with the Queen? Who controls the King? This is the Cardinals doing and don't try to tell me that this is all crazy theories, you know as well as I do what that man is capable of," she declared.

"Even if this is true," Selene scoffed, "even if we had proof, you know what this would mean. Standing against the Cardinal would be a death sentence, the King loves and trusts him, we cannot fight a war on both fronts."

Selene stood up in anger, pushing back the chair and pacing the room before turning back to her father.

"This is the proof you need to dispose of the Cardinal, no matter what loyalty he has with the King, if he is working against the Queen then," Treville didn't let her finish.

"If? If he is? See Selene? Not even you can say with certainty that he is behind this," Treville boomed. "We will continue as always, watching the Cardinal and making sure the King is protected, that is our duty Selene."

Selene walked back and sat down, slumping back into her chair dramatically, didn't he know what it had taken to get this information and now he was dismissing her?!

Treville looked at his daughter…there was something off with her. He wanted the Cardinal gone to be sure, but Selene was so set on this being the news they needed to dispose of him. Why was she so invested in this?

"Selene….how did you get this information?"

She looked up at her father, knowing that this question would come eventually and for a moment, lost herself in a memory.

_One year ago…_

Selene was beside herself, giddy with excitement. _Could it be true?_

She had learnt that a Spanish Count and his family had travelled to Paris and met the royals. From all accounts the Count was returning with the most valuable information ever discovered about the French monarchy.

If this information was really that valuable the Spanish could never have it and that's where she came in. She had taken a trip to the marina and spent an evening chatting to the captains, they were more than happy to tell her what she needed.

The boat carrying the Count and his family was docking in four days. They were returning to his family home before taking council with the king the next day. _Perfect_.

Selene had spent days planning all the different methods she could use to get the information she required. She would stick with her usual way, approach him for a private audience, get the information she needed and then slip him something in his drink. He'll be found the next day and the palace doctor will find that he died from a tragic illness, most commonly seen in men when they return from long sea trips.

With his death, the information will die with him.

_Today was the day, just like usual Selene, get the information and get rid of the source_.

Selene was walking through the court halls planning on heading to the Counts house when she walked past two men talking to each other, catching the end of their conversation.

"I don't know why he bothered coming up this late, everyone knows the King doesn't take council after dark," one said.

"Apparently he was quite determined, kept saying that the information was worth defying the Kings orders," the other responded, his friend snorted.

"Nothing is worth defying the Kings orders, even a Count can't keep him from his mistress," they laughed together.

She stopped, he was here? Already? _Merde!_

He could be anywhere! Think Selene, think! …. The Kings quarters, if he was there and had been refused he would be heading towards the stables. She ran off with her target in mind.

She rounded the corner and saw him, walking alone down the hall towards her. There was still time thank god. Composing herself she walked towards him confidently.

"Well I had heard that you were handsome, but the ladies of the court really didn't do you justice," Selene purred at him as his got closer.

"Pardon me milady, I don't believe I have made your acquaintance," he responded, taking off his hat and taking my hand to place a kiss on it.

"I'm sure we can change that, I'm an enchanted lady of the court," he smiled at my response.

"Really, and what can I do for this enchanted lady?"

"Perhaps a drink? I would love to get to know you a little better," now go in for kill. Selene placed her hand on his arm, "Or a lot better."

He looked at my hand and laughed to himself. "You think you can bat your eyelashes at me, say a few nice words and get me into your bed, French whore?"

He grabbed my hand and squeezed painfully, "I come back from your beloved homeland with information and suddenly, I have a mysterious French lady asking for a private audience? Please, don't play me the fool," he spat, throwing me against the wall and grabbing my throat.

"Your little act may work on other weak men, but I am faithful to my wife and would never betray my country with a French slut, tomorrow the King will hear of this, I don't doubt he will be very interested in why you sought me out tonight," he said, walking off towards the stables.

I grabbed my throat, that was a little too close for comfort. Who knew that I had targeted the one honest man at court? As soon as he talks to the King I'm a dead woman, even I couldn't lie my way out of this accusation, it was too easy to connect me to whatever information the Count had.

Selene started pacing, if she was caught as a spy there was no going home, no retuning to her family. _Think, think, think…keep calm, panic won't get you out of this, no one here to help you but YOU…so what are you going to do?_

Selene leant against a window and caught her reflection, she was pale, looked weak, nervous…she would fix this, she knew what to do. With a new calm she pulled away, smoothing down her dress and walking away with a plan forming in her mind.

He had revealed his greatness weakness in refusing her advances…the love he had for a most beautiful wife.

The Count dismounted his horse and handed the reigns to his stable hand.

"Make sure he's ready for me to ride first thing tomorrow morning," he ordered.

"Of course sir, welcome home."

With a nod, he walked through his home, relishing in the feeling of being back.

"Elena," he yelled. "Where are you?"

"In the dining room" she answered. He smiled to himself, he couldn't want to spend a night with his wife, travelling was hard and they had barely had a moment to be alone together. He walked into the room, so blissfully unaware of what was going to happen.

"Count, how lovely to see you again, I feel that we weren't quite finished with our conversations before, shall we start again?"

A whimper caught the Count's attention as he turned from the door to find his wife in the hands of Selene, a knife to her neck. He stilled suddenly, in shock at the events that were unfolding in front of his very eyes.

"I've been making myself acquainted with your lovely wife, such a beautiful woman and so very trusting, she welcomed me into your home with open arms" I dawdled, keeping my eyes on him.

"What ever you want, I'll give you anything...gold, jewelry…just please…not my wife," he stammered. I laughed at him, he was so confident before and now, I had all the power and it was a deliciously addictive feeling.

"Gold and jewelry have no sway with me, no, what I need now is information," I said.

"I'll tell you everything, please, just put down the knife," he asked, moving forward with his hands in the air.

"Uh uh not a step closer," as I pulled his wife's hair back, the knife closer to her exposed neck, drawing just a small drop of blood. "You'll stand right where you are and not move again understand?"

He nodded, eyes wide and fearful, staring at the blood dripping down her neck.

"The information from Paris, what were you told and by who? I need every detail."

"It was in the palace, just rumors here and there! The King and Queen have been married for years and no son, it's only natural for people to talk," he stammered out.

"So why did you put such importance on a simple rumor? They've been speaking of your return for some time, waiting for you to share what you heard. That sounds like more than palace gossip to me. I told you no lies," my voice reflecting my anger, if I have revealed myself for nothing more than stupid court gossip.

"No please! My information came from a much more secure source!" He revealed.

"Who?"

"The Queens own ladies in waiting, they said that the King visits her nightly and no child, that the Cardinal himself has said she's barren!"

The silence that followed was only broken by his wife's quiet sobs.

"The Cardinal?"

"Yes, yes! I heard him speaking to a woman in a corridor, the Queen is barren and the Cardinal is planning a new match, to bring in a new alliance!"

"The Cardinal told you this? What just sat down and shared this with you over some wine," I yelled back, like the Cardinal would share this so openly with a Spanish envoy.

"No! No, he didn't know, no one knew I was there, I had wondered into a part of the palace that was deserted, I was lost when I heard them. He was talking to a woman, saying he would do what was best for France and they needed an heir, that if they Queen could not provide than than..it would fall to him to find a Queen that could!" he yelled.

This was not what I was expecting, treason from within, it wasn't unheard of but even for the Cardinal this was a bold move. My mind worked quickly, creating a plan.

_Dammit! This was much more than I expected. _

This was dangerous information that could place France in more danger, if the Cardinal was planning to kill a Spanish queen, now that was a cause that could rally a nation that already had so much hate. This information couldn't get out, I can't imagine the Queen's brother would be happy to hear there was a plot to get rid of her.

Selene turned her attention back to the man in front of her, he just had to play hard to get and now the wife was involved.

"And you have told no-one about this?"

"No-one, I was to meet with the King tomorrow, now please…I have given you what you need," he pleaded with me, staring at his distraught wife.

No loose ends….I closed my eyes.

"Yes, you have" I whispered and without hesitation I knew what I had to do.

My hand moved before my mind could register what I was doing and with a single swipe, I slit his wife's throat. She dropped to the ground in front of me as the Count screamed for her and ran to catch her. He grabbed her before she hit the ground, drawing her to his chest, crying out in his grief and shock.

I viewed the scene in front of me…should I have felt something…more than the little regret I did.

_What is wrong with me?_ _Did I have such little regard for life?_

The Counts cries brought me back to the situation in front of me, too loud, people might hear him. Finish the job Selene and make yourself disappear.

"You have only yourself to blame for her involvement," I said to him. He looked up at me, about to say something but I didn't give him the chance. My knife quickly slid into his heart, his eyes were still on my face, I looked into them and saw the darkness take him.

I looked down at my blood soaked hands and waited for something. Anything. But it didn't come.

_Move the bodies. Put the knife in his hands. Leave through the back. Don't be seen. Create an alibi. Leave for Paris._

This information was too important to put in a letter, it would need to be delivered in person. Selene moved towards the door, looking back at the scene she was leaving behind her and smiled, time to go home.

Without a backward glance she disappeared into the shadows.

"Selene?" Treville asked bringing me back into the present.

"I got the information direct from a Spanish Count who heard it during a trip to Paris, I was lucky to get to him before he had time to share it with anyone else," I answered, keeping my voice steady while I looked at the man who practically raised me.

He held my gaze, looking for something more and waiting for me to continue but I was done, there was nothing else to say.

"And once you got the information?" he pushed.

"I made sure it didn't get to anyone else," the answer hung in the air around us. What did he think I was doing over there? Taking tea and wandering gardens?

Treville opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it, "I got the information and made sure it didn't make it into anyone else's hands, isn't that what I was placed there to do? Would you ask any other musketeer for any other details?"

Treville looked at me over his hands, I knew he only wanted what was best for me and was worried but I was a trained spy, I knew that what I did was for my country and held no regrets for my actions.

"You aren't any other musketeer Selene, you know that," he finally settled on. I stood up and walked to his desk, standing next to him.

"I know, I'm the best damn musketeer you have," smiling at him, my attempt to move the conversation away from dark topics.

He laughed, "And the most modest one too," taking my hands in his.

"The information you got is invaluable Selene, but right now we need to continue as we always have. If we take on the Cardinal we need hard evidence and we just don't have it yet," I sighed. "But, I will keep a more vigilant watch on the Cardinal and increase security around the Queen."

"I suppose that will have to do for now."

Treville smiled and stood up, placing his hat on his head and putting his arm out to me.

"Enough business for one day, time to celebrate your return to Paris."

I beamed at him and looped my arm through his, "That's the best idea you've had all day, look out Paris!" Treville laughed as we made our way out of his office.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're going to cause me some serious headaches Selene?" he asked.

"Me? Never!" I winked at him.

Please review!


End file.
